Heartbreak on Mortis
by SandshoesRcool
Summary: What if Anakin had not gotten to Ahsoka first? What if Obi-Wan's new Padawan had been the first to locate her? How would things have played out, especially as he harbours feelings for the young Togruta?


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters and i nake no money off of this story. The only thing I own is my OC.

Ferrek ran through the halls of The Son's cathedral, desperate to find Ahsoka before something happened. Master Skywalker was also searching for Ahsoka.

As the halls gave way to open space and the floors became rock over molten lava, the young Jedi spotted a familiar figure standing with her back to him.

"Ahsoka, it's me. Come on, let's find our masters and get out of here."

"I can't leave. My master hasn't arrived yet."

"I'm sure Master Skywalker is on his way, but we need to go."

"Are you proud of me Ferrek? Am I a good friend?"

Ferrek looked confused. What was going on?

"What? Yeah of course. Come on. We have to go."

"He's right you know. Right about everything."

Ahsoka put her hands together and adopted a cutesy pose. "He only wants what's best for the universe."

Ferrek was seriously worried now. Where was Master Skywalker? He could sense something wasn't right and he knew he wouldn't like where the conversation was heading.

"Alright. Seriously. We have to go now."

"Whatever could be keeping my master? It's not polite to keep a lady waiting. Maybe if I kill you, Master Obi-Wan will sense it and come instead."

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and leapt at the Padawan, forcing him to ignite his own weapon to defend himself. He parried her angry slashes as best he could, avoiding those he could not block.

"I won't fight you Ahsoka."

"Why? Why won't you fight?"

"Because I love you."

Ferrek saw a momentary look of shock in her eyes before she refocused on the fight.

"It doesn't matter. You'll still die."

Another voice called out. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, it's me. You're safe now."

Master Skywalker had finally arrived. Ferrek took his eye off Ahsoka for a split second, giving her the advantage she needed to disarm the young Jedi by cutting off his right hand.

"Ahsoka stop! What's wrong with you?"

"Always with the criticism master. Never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore."

"Ahsoka, snap out of it. This isn't you Ahsoka."

"Isn't it?" She shot back. "I feel more like myself then I ever have. He asked me to give you a message. He said, if you don't join him, he will kill me."

Ferrek clutched his arm watching what was happening. What could have happened that made Ahsoka like this?

Master Skywalker told Ahsoka he wouldn't let The Son kill her and she ignited her saber and launched herself at her master. The young Padawan wanted to help, but knew he wouldn't be able to. He was forced to sit and watch until his master ran in. Obi-Wan stopped to check on his wounded apprentice before joining his former student.

Ahsoka proclaimed that two Jedi would be a challenge and attacked again.

"Any suggestions?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "We cut her free." He pulled out a dagger and said it could kill the son.

Ahsoka angrily asked where he had got it and demanded that Obi-Wan give it to her. She launched herself at the Jedi Master.

The Son and Daughter crashed out of the citadel and onto the ground, scattering the fighters. Ferrek had just enough time to roll away.

The Son then attacked the Father, though Ferrek was not paying attention.

His master tossed the dagger to Master Skywalker, but Ahsoka grabbed it out of the air and presented it to The Son.

He took the dagger and told Ahsoka her usefulness had come to an end. He touched her on the forehead and she collapsed.

"Noooo!"

Both Anakin and Ferrek screamed. Anakin tried to launch himself at The Son only to be pushed back. Ferrek bravely stood up using The Force to retrieve his lightsaber, holding it in his left hand.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted, launching himself at The Son.

"Ferrek, no!" His master called. The Son simply shot the Padawan with Force Lightning and sent him tumbling back to the ground in a heap.

By the time he had come to his senses, The Son was gone and The Daughter was lying next to Ahsoka's body. He got up and ran to Ahsoka kneeling down next to her and placed his left hand on her face. He knew that he could no longer hide hide his feelings from his master, but none of that mattered now. All he cared about was getting her back.

"Ahsoka. Come on wake up. Can't you do something?" He asked the Father.

"There is no light." He replied. "Evil has been unleashed and the Darkside will consume her."

Master Skywalker wasn't having any of it. "You must help her."

The Daughter pointed to Ahsoka and The Father appeared to understand. He stood in the middle and gestured for Master Skywalker to join him. Ferrek got up and went to stand next his master.

They looked on as Anakin and The Father transferred The Daughter's life essence into Ahsoka's body.

Ahsoka coughed and sat up and asked what was going on as Anakin and then Ferrek hugged her. She asked what happened to his hand and he hid it behind his back as he looked at Master Skywalker, wondering what he should say.

Ahsoka stood up and Obi-Wan gave returned her lightsaber. The Father told them to leave the planet while he stayed behind to mourn all that he had done, and all that will be. He looked at Master Skywalker as he said the last bit and Ferrek wondered what that meant. How was he to know that Anakin Skywalker would one day be one of the most feared men in the galaxy?

The four Jedi then returned to their ship and left Mortis behind.


End file.
